


To the Victor Go the Spoils

by Azek



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Azek, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sparring, brassmama, ruth baulding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azek/pseuds/Azek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Male bonding, Jedi style. The boys are at it again, and Master Windu isn't quite sure he approves. -author summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Victor Go the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To the Victor Go the Spoils](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/98954) by ruth baulding. 



Here's the [link to ](http://brassmama.parakaproductions.com/Azekpodfic/To%20the%20Victor%20Go%20the%20Spoils.mp3)stream or download the Podfic. Thanks to Paraka for hosting! 


End file.
